my frenemy
by candy117
Summary: there friends but will they stay friends or in this case frenemys.what will happen when a new guy Jason tries to get sonny yeah i am no good at summaries plz read channy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**disclaimer:I don't own swac but I own this plot line.**

Chapter 1 Sonny's pov

I woke up and got dressed in a long red top with a black belt around my waist. Then I wore jeans with black boots. Then I eat my breakfast and drove to work. When I got to work I parked my car in my usual spot and headed for my dressing room. When I got to my dressing room I started to finish the make up I had started in the morning. I was in my dressing room on my own since Tawni wouldn't be here for a least another half an hour; so I started glancing over things I had on my vanity table. I had pictures of friends from Wisconsin and some of my cast and now friends too. I opened my draw and started looking (I don't know why I'm pretty bored) then I noticed a picture that I got quite a while ago. It was autographed and was from the enemy...Chad. I looked at the photo a while and didn't actually notice how long in till Tawni walked in.

"Hey Sonny"she said as she walked in and sat in front of her mirror.

"Hi" I replied back then hid the picture I had of Chad at the bottom of my draw, luckily for me she never saw."Sonny, we need to rehearse in about ten minutes"she said after grabbing her script then continued "meet you at the set"then she walked away. I then went to my draw and got my script and started walking to the set. as I was walking I bumped into a certain jerkthrob

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"could you watch where you was going?"

"why don't you look where your going?"

"well I asked first"

"And I asked second"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"so we're good"

"oh were so good"

then I continued walking back to my set

When I got to my set we all started thinking of new ideas for sketches and rehearsed. I had so much fun and Grady convinced Marshall to let him have another dolphin boy ( Grady loves that character).then we had a ten minute break then started practising dolphin boy. then we had a break for lunch so we all went to the cafeteria. As usual the Mackenzie falls cast was sitting at their table thinking their all that.

**Chad's pov**

Sonny just walked in with her cast;she just looked my way ,act cool wait what why do I care what sonny thinks of me, yea I don't care **sure you don't **well I don't **yea sure what ever gets you through the day **I really need to stop talking to myself .anyway I'll just sit here and enjoy my lobster (thanks to the kitchen staff liking the falls ) yea Chad Dylan Cooper is so good he gets all these nice perks. Wait why is sonny talking to that guy not that I care **you do care about sonny **no I don't **then why are you jealous that she is interested in another guy **I'm not **Chad just admit it your jealous **I won't because I am not **Chad? **Fine I am but she don't care what I think to her I'm just …...just

**just what ** well kinda in between friends and enemy's really **frenemy's **yea that** .**I think I'll go get an apple.

**Sonny's pov**

"hi"a mysterious voice behind me said then I turned to face who it was

"hi , and you are"

"Jason, you"

"sonny"

"oh your on so random, right?"

"yea and you ,what are you on?"

"Guest starring on Mackenzie falls"

"oh"

"okay just gonna take my chances here sonny will"guess who interrupted

"Jason your needed on set"Chad smirked

"okay" Jason frowned then walked to set 2

"what is your problem" I moaned to Chad"

"nothing is ,he is just needed on set"he annoys me soo much

"really Chad, really"

"hey that's my line"

"well I said it"

"fine"

"fine"then the rest just went as normal

"good"

"good" then he walked off to his set and I went to sit back with the rest of my cast.

**(a/n yea I know it ain't that good but it is my first fan fiction)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while well I wrote my Ideas and stuff on paper then went camping just in case I had a sudden brain wave then my tent leaked all over my note book and it all washed away. But I'm back off my holiday now and starting to write this again so sorry again.

Disclaimer

me:I own sonny with a chance

Chad:really candy117 really

me: yea I do

Sonny:Really

me:yea

S/C: prove it

me: okay I don't own sonny with a chance but I do still own this plot line

sonny:yep

chapter 2 Chad's pov

Well Jason wasn't supposed to be on set for a good 5 minutes but since he is we started practising earlier. I still can't believe he was flirting with Sonny; and unfortunately I can't fire him because we haven't got enough time to get a new guest star , also we have made and put one of the promos on T.V. Yup so its too late. Stupid Jason for flirting with Sonny with those big, warm brown eyes , soft brunette hair and big, bright smile, stupid cute** you fell for sonny... hard** CDC does not fall for randoms.**,oops … too late. **What do you know** apparently more than you **pfft ...yea right. Yea I really need to stop talking to myself.

Sonny's pov

stupid Chad ruining my moment with that annoying attitude, cockiness and those sparkly blue ..what am I saying I don't think that about Chad or his blonde soft I mean disgusting hair. Hey maybe when Chad's not around I'll go ask Jason out (yay good idea).okay when is Chad not usually around?hmmmmmm I suppose it doesn't matter if he's not there I'll just ask Jason out anyway I'll go later. I went to my dressing room and touched up my make-up and put my costume on for Grady's sketch, dolphin boy (yea like I said before we are doing another one)bless him he loves that sketch so much but for the truth my favourite is the check in out girls.

. . .

(after rehearsal)

okay so now I'm off to one of the last places I ever want to be seen yeah , Mackenzie falls. So I avoided my cast mates as I walked down the halls,making sure a certain Zora wasn't following me(luckily I never told anyone I was coming here, or she might have heard).when I got to the door I glanced over the must not admit wall and strangely enough, I'm not on it. Yet all my fellow cast mates are including Zac Efron; what did Zac Efron do ? My guesses is Chad don't like him. oh well. So I open the door slowly making sure it was safe to go in, I look and decide that its safe (basically none of them snobs are there)then started my search to fine Jason. I start walking down a corridor with familiar and some not familiar names with big gold shiny stars on the doors hmmmm Chad Dylan Cooper blah blah more doors blah; yay Jason's. Wait what was that,quick*knock knock*"Jason it's me Sonny quick let me in"I hurried out whispering at the same time. I slowly saw a certain jerkthrob's door open as I disappeared into a place I wanted to be. Then I saw him standing there with light, smooth cut, brunette hair,with green eyes. His skin was pale with just an adoring smile that just makes you go **awwwww **inside."So what was you going to ask earlier before we got interrupted"

"Well I will just have to tell you now"he smiled at me then continued "Wanna go on a date with me sometime"He asked this with obvious nervousness in his voice yet still strong enough to continue

"Yes, Jason"

" So tonight at six"

"that will be perfect"I almost squealed out then asked "So where do you want to pick me up"

"Why don't I just pick you up at your dressing room"

"okay see ya tonight"I gleamed at him

"Se ya"he replied with a smile then I skipped out the door totally forgetting where I was.

When I was outside Jason's dressing room I skipped down the hallway of Mackenzie falls like it was some kind of dream world, well in till I got disturbed in that dream and It turned into a nightmare."Sonny"Chad asked me as I skipped past him totally ignoring the fact her was there even though it was his set. I heard my name two more times but luckily I made it to the door; but before I disappeared I turned to find a very confused Chad watching me so I winked at him. Then I giggled at the look at his face and continued to skip down the hallway to my set.

/

Chad:why am I staring at sonny?

Sonny:And why did I wink at chad

me: because it my story

Sonny:also Chad fell for me apparently hard

Chad: more like sonny falling for me(flicks collar up)

sonny:hey look his head just got bigger

Me:oh yea

Sonny: review

please because last time I got two reviews. Review even if its like needs more work , or rubbish or alright .anyway taaa for reading

thankyou to imamazing98 and hoho lol random but taaa for reviewing they both made me smile so this time I will try and update sooner


	3. Chapter 3

I owe everyone a sorry because I Haven't updated in ages

but I am now.

Me:so I'm back

Chad:bout time

me: shut up

Chad:no

me:sonny make him shut up and make out with him

S/C: (their draws drop

me: =) I don't own sonny with a chance but I do own the story line.

Chad pov

I hear someone walking down the corridor: so I open my dressing room door. To find out who it is. As I open my door, I see Sonny disappear into Jason's dressing room.

I hate him so, so much. I've know Sonny for ages and he just walks into the picture and asks sonny out ( well tried to). I wonder what there doing right now. Maybe their making out , oh wait sonny would never do that with a guy she just met, well I think she wouldn't.

Instead of just standing their randomly, I decided to go sit on the soft, cosy, brown, leather sofa located the far side away from the exit. I still can't believe Sonny likes that jerk; ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why am I thing this stuff? I'm CDC, I should stop thinking like this. In the past I would never think this kind of stuff. Uh. So to take my mind off things I decided to watch TV ( MackenZie falls of course) because I am awesome.

Before I had a chance to put on the TV on I saw sonny skip pass."Sonny?" I asked really confused. She was in some sort of dream world, on my set. I wonder what was going through her mind."sonny?" I asked again, yet she still ignored me. Why is she ignoring CDC, the greatest actor of our generation. She was still skipping across so I decided to say her name again."Sonny?"I asked with confusion. When she got to the door she turned around. Out of no where, she winked and laughed ( probably at my expression) Then skipped out laughing, leaving me staring at the door with a bedazzled look." what just happened?" I asked very confused then decided to go see what she went to see Jason for.

I start walking down to the dressing room corridor. They were all pretty big yet none of theirs had my awesome name on the front. I walk down to Jason then knock. **knock, knock** "come in"Jason shouted so I walked in."hey"he said to me as I walked in. He was sitting on his chair in front of his mirror, learning his lines. "hi. So what did Sonny come here earlier for?"

"Oh that, to see what I was gonna ask her before" I never needed any more info because I already knew he asked her out but maybe finding out a bit more wouldn't hurt, would it? "So where you taking her?"

"Dakota"

"ohh fancy. Anyway see ya later" hopefully not.

"see ya"than I went to my dressing room , to think of an idea of how to ruin there date.

Chad:was that it

Sonny: and I'm barely in it

me:you'll be in it much more next time sonny

Chad: boo hoo little miss sonshine is jealous of chad dlyan cooper.

Sonny: well at least I don't stare at doors

chad:

Sorry again I know its short but I will update tomoz

thank you again to imamazing98

=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so hear is the next chapter I hope you like.**

**disclaimer**

**Chad:yeah now everyone gets more me**

**Sonny:jerk**

**me:sonny stop the act we all know you like him**

**Chad: yeah sonny has fell for me**

**me: or is it you thats fell for sonny**

**chad: ….**

**Sonny: she does not own sonny with a chance **

**me: but I still own this plot line**

**chapter 4**

**Sonny's pov**

When I got back to my dressing room I started looking in my wardrobe, as I was Tawni walked in. when she walked in she sat straight in front of her vanity table so she could admire herself. "mhmmmh hhmmmm hmm".

" Why are you humming"

" oh sorry"

"wait a minute that's boy humming, who asked you out"

"Jason did"

"cool, so do you want me to help you get ready"

"yeah, thanks Tawni"

"no problem, when he picking you up"

"in here at six"

"yay so it half 3 now, so we have 2 and a half hours to get you all touched up and pretty" she smiled the continued " so lets get to work". She started getting all her stuff out then we started looking at dresses .we found a really nice short black dress with skimpy little straps but it was perfect and I had black high heels to match .Then she did my make up and put some perfume on didn't put my hair up she just curled it at let it flow. "Tawni you made me look perfect"I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Your welcom anyway I better go, Jason will be hear in about ten minutes"

"okay, and thank you Tawni , what would I do without you"

"no its all right just tell me how it went tommoro"

"okay, bye"

"bye" she said as she walked out the door, great now I had 10 minutes to kill.

**Chad's pov**

So how do I ruin there date hmmmmmmm. Well I heard Jason talking to himself on my way to my dressing room. So I know he's picking up Sonny at six but he will probably go a few minute earlier because he has to walk to her dressing room. My thought hit me like a tonne of bricks but I had it. I'm gonna spy on them. Perfect, all I have to to is spy on them to see if anything goes wrong ( I bet it will because he's a jerk).So its settled I am going to spy on them.

**Sonny's pov**

Jason's going to be here any second now I can't wait. **Knock knock**.yay here here, I grabbed my purse and Jason was wearing …...

sorry again cause its short but I will update tomorrow and next time it will be longer I promise.

Thanks to imamazing98 and frosted flakes for giving me the idea for cahd to spy. see ya tomoz =)

Georgi / candy117


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back again like I promised and this time its da da daaaaaaaaaaaa the date. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer**

**Sonny:yay more story**

**Jason: yep more story**

**Chad: why are you here**

**Jason: oh candy 117 asked me to be here**

**Chad: but you are not needed so go away**

**Jason: no **

**Chad:yes **

**Jason: no**

**Chad: yes**

**Me : boys**

**Sonny: yeah , she does not own sonny with a chance**

**Chad's pov**

I know I'm spying on them but maybe I could take this plan a step further, I could take portlyn on a date their to make Sonny jealous and spy on her at the same time. Perfect, I am a genius Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper for goodness sake. I got my phone out and went on to my contacts list: I scrolled down and called Portlyn "Hello"she asked in a innocent tone (yeah, Portlyn innocent, but I knew she like me.

"Hey"

"Oh hi Chad"she seemed surprised.

"Do you wanna go out with me tonight"

"yes" she practically screamed down the phone " so where you taking me, and when you picking me up"

" I'm taking you to Dakota, and I'll come pick you up now"

"okay" This plan was working so far. I just hoped it stayed like that

**Sonny's pov**

Jason's going to be here any second now I can't wait. **Knock knock**. yay here here, I grabbed my purse and opened the door. Jason was wearing a red shirt with waist coat unbuttoned and plain black trousers (his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way to the top either, Jason is not a geek). (a'n sonny's mum does not live with Sonny in my story, she only came to help Sonny move and settle in, then she left). "You look amazing" Jason said looking cute.

"you don't look half bad yourself"I said messing " but you do look really nice"

"thanks, so shall we go" he said holding out his arm for me to take

"we shall" (a/n well you no where I got that from =)). Then I took his arm and he lead me to his car. He opened my door for me Then when I was all in he got in himself round the other side. Then He started driving to Dakota.

**Chad's pov**

I got my self ready then went to pick Portlyn up , but I really wish it be Sonny I'd be with tonight. Not her on a date with Jason and me spying on her. Any way I'm lucky I'm the greatest actor of our generation tonight, cause I really need it. When I got to protlyn I walked up to her door and knocked **knock knock. **She answered pretty quick, luckily for me because I had no time to waste. When she opened the door she was wearing a blue dress with a black belt. She looked really hot but I just didn't feel what I felt when I was around Sonny."Hi Chad"she said

"Hi, come on lets go"I held out my arm and she took it. I think she thought I liked her as much as I like her, well I did at one point , kinda. Before Sonny came I like her a bit but when Sonny came, everything changed. I opened her door then got in the drivers seat, then set off to Dakota.

**Sonny's pov**

When we got to Dakota He got out then walked round to open my door. When I got out he held out his arm for me to link then we walked inside."reservations under Jason" he said to the waiter

"this way" The waiter showed us to our table then left us. Jason pulled my chair out for me and pushed me in the went and sat on the other chair. we both started looking in the menu. Just then I saw two people walk threw the door , one of them was Portlyn and the other was the jerk. Chad. "So what do you want

" oh I'll have what your having"

"oh okay, is jidori chicken alright"

"yeah its fine"I could see him out of the corner of my eye, he kept looking yet Jason never noticed. Jason placed his hand on mine and we started gazing into each others eyes. His green eyes were the cutest green ever with hints of yellow in them, they were very unique. Then waiter came, " may I take your order"

"can we have 2 jidori chickens and Sonny what would you want to drink"

" can I have a coke please"

"and 2 cokes"the waiter then left and came back with two large glasses of coke, I took and sip then continued to gaze at Jason. After my long Gaze at Jason the food got here. The food was really nice and like nothing I had ever tasted in my life. I wasn't used to eating at bit Hollywood restaurants, but I could get used to it. We eat our dinner only having small talk then we were finished. The waiter came to take our plates, then we started talking probably since both of us didn't have mouths full of food any more. "You have the cutest eyes ever Sonny"

"Really, because I was thinking that about your eyes. he moved his chair next to mine.

Our faces were inches away, I moved in and so did he, then we kissed.

**Chad's pov**

When we got to Dakota I got out of the car and opened Portlyn's door for her. We linked arms then went insides." A table for two"I said to the waiter then I noticed where Sonny was, and I think she noticed me,Operation make Sonny jealous is working fine, so far. He showed us too our table then he gave us a menu. I pulled out Portlyn's chair for her and pushed her in then sat down myself. Sonny was Gazing into that jerks eyes and it annoyed me so much. "what are you having"she said trying to act flirty, it did not work.

"I'll have what your having"I said putting on my signature CDC smile.

"oh okay" I saw the waiter come but I wasn't interested in that all I was interested in was what Jason and Sonny were doing across the room.

**so this is the end intill the next time I update, that will be tommoro or the day after.**

**Thanks to Ilovemeandonlyme0721 for the idea**

**imamazing98**

**fangirlchum**

**frosted flakes**

**and hoho**

=)

**Chad: Yes**

**Jason: no**

**Sonny: you 2 shut up**

**Jason: okay**

**Chad:no**

**Sonny: Yes **

**Chad:no**

**Sonny:no**

**Chad: yes**

**Sonny: gotcha, please reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I took longer to update but here it is.**

**And I Just wanted to say taa for everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best, really you are. Go ahead give yourself a pat on the back. ^_^**

**=)**

**Disclaimer**

**Jason: hey people**

**Chad : go away**

**Jason : nope, I'm filling in for sonny.**

**Chad : likely story**

**me : its true**

**Chad: we don't need you , isn't that right candy117?**

**me: well...**

**Chad:*whispers to me only * I'll... hug you if you agree with me**

**Me: * whispers back* do a fine, fine good argument with me then**

**Chad * whispers to me * well... that's me and Sonny's thing**

**me: * whispers back * okay then Jason can stay**

**Chad : whispers to me* do I have to do both?**

**me: yes**

**Chad * hugs me***

**me: bye Jason, we don't need you.**

**Jason:0_o * walks off**

**Chad :candy 177 does not own Sonny with a chance**

**me: * sobs***

**Chad: but she does own this plot-line**

**me: yay**

**Chads pov**

Sonny was kissing Jason. Everything that usually seemed important , like my looks and stuff. Just didn't matter. Like my heart had just been scattered into a million of tiny pieces that could only be healed by her. " just going toilet" I said to Portlyn hiding the pain that longed to be in my voice.

"okay" she replied, still trying to act flirty. But that did not matter at the moment. They had stopped kissing when I walked past their table and I could feel her eyes burn through the back of my head, yet I never turned my head (not even once) I just had to get out of their. I walked as quickly as I could to get to the bathroom, but it seemed to take ages, but I was relieved when I finally reached it. I looked in the mirror surprised none of my tears had fallen yet , lucky I was alone in the bathroom. After a minute or so I reminded myself that I couldn't just hide in the bathroom in till she leaves so I started to walk back to my table. As I was walking back to my table, I was in my own little world * bump* "I'm sorry, oh its you" Sonny said rubbing her head. I got up and dusted my self off. wow. She looked perfect, why did she just have to be so stupid cute? Its not fair to look that stupid cute."chad, Chad" Sonny said waving her hands in front of my face.

"oh sorry …. Anyway see ya later"

"bye" I heard her murmur behind me as I walked quickly back to my table.

"hi Chad" ugh Portlyn , she annoys me so much..

"hi" (*A/n I'm just gonna really skip this part, and the car home after this*) After that I paid for the dinner then we went.

"bye chad"

"see yaa Portlyn" wow thank god that was over but still, Sonny and Jason. They can't be together. I mean what does she see in him. * sigh* The silence in the car was killing me so I decided to put on the radio

I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue... farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love, all the time?

Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Time together is just never quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time

me: sorry its really short

chad:and you haven't updated for ages

me: I know, i'm sorry guys, but thanks for reading this, I will update sooner this time, pinky promise

Chad:review

me: oh anyone who reviews will get a virtual hug from Chad

chad:what?

me: don't make me hire Zac Efron

thank you to fangirlchum , frosted flakes, Ilovemeandonlyme0721 and imamazing98

p.s don't worry I will update sooner this time


End file.
